There is a major national shortage of qualified biostatisticians able to conduct the rigorous research needed to address important questions in renal and urologic diseases. This proposal aims to continue an innovative and rigorous pre-doctoral training program for individuals interested in the application of biostatistical methods t research in renal and urologic diseases. The training program will be housed within the Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB)/Department of Biostatistics and Epidemiology (DBE) at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) Perelman School of Medicine (PSOM). The program is built upon existing collaborative relationships among biostatistics, statistics, and renal and urologic research faculty in the DBE, CCEB, the Renal and Urology Divisions of Penn's PSOM, the Department of Pediatrics' Division of Nephrology and Urology, other divisions within the Department of Pediatrics at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and Wharton's Department of Statistics at Penn. The four- to five-year training program provides didactic training in fundamental skills, methodologies, and principles of biostatistics, with emphasis on the areas of most importance to renal and urologic research. Trainees obtain a strong background in substantive areas related to nephrology and urology through participation in research projects, research seminars, and a series of interdisciplinary courses in clinical nephrology and urology and research that examine methodological issues, scientific approaches, technologies, concepts, and applications of statistical approaches. Specifically, the training program is designed to: 1) provide in-depth knowledge of the biostatistical techniques appropriate to renal and urologic disease; 2) provide research experience with mentors in biostatistics and renal and urologic research; and 3) provide an inter-disciplinary infrastructure, bringing together faculty and students in the DBE/CCEB and the respective clinical departments, designed to support graduate education in the application of biostatistical methods to research in renal and urologic disease. Strengths of the program include the established teaching programs, the wide-ranging experience of the biostatistics faculty in areas of biostatistics methods and renal and urologic research; the long history of successful clinical research training programs in the CCEB; and the existing strong collaborative links among biostatistics, statistics, and renal and urologic research faculty at Penn. The resources available to students include a broad array of ongoing research projects that includes clinical trials, observational studies, translational research, and experimental studies as well as Penn's commitment to collaborative research and training that provides an exceptional environment for this training program.